


First Day of School (Dowoon)

by extrasolarish



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrasolarish/pseuds/extrasolarish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will the first day at a new school turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School (Dowoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr

First day of school. 

That phrase held so much hope and promise, but here you were, sitting in your room trying to keep your heartbeat steady. Just thinking about new people, teachers, clubs, and everything that was associated with school was enough to send your heart on a downward spiral to the center of the earth. Your parents were very understanding and nice about all of this, but you still couldn’t help but think that it was really unnecessary to move halfway across the country, and right in the middle of the school year at that.

“Honey, let’s go! You don’t want to be late!” Your mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs beaming at you when she saw your nervous expression.

“You’re going to be just fine, don’t worry too much,” You managed a small smile, but it didn’t quite reach your eyes. The whole ride to your new school, you were trying to control your breathing, thinking about puppies and funny movies, but it wasn’t quite working.

You waved goodbye to your mom, and walked up the steps to school, and a new life.

You tripped over someone as soon as you walked in the door. It wasn’t your fault they weren’t paying attention to where their feet were, now was it. As you lay on the floor contemplating the many ways you could escape, a worried face appeared above you. It was a nice face, and you thought back to all those puppies that had seemed to calm you down. 

“Are you ok?” It was a deep voice, almost comically so, especially coming from such a soft looking boy. You nodded dumbly, clambering to your feet. Your face was so red, you were sure that it matched the puppy-boys friends hair who was standing right next to him. 

He smiled shyly, his deep voice taking on a hesitant quality, “As long as you’re sure,” he said nervously, “I’m pretty clumsy, so I’m sorry for tripping you”

His face was almost as red as you were certain yours was.

“No, it’s okay, I should have been paying attention,” you tried to make your voice sound confident, but you were betrayed by a slight tremble that you had been suppressing all morning.

The two of you stared at each other uncertainly for a minute, before the red-haired boy next to the soft boy coughed gently, before nudging the other boy next to him that had an ear piercing (how was that allowed in school?) who was smiling widely with a glint in his eye.

“Ah! My name’s Dowoon, what’s yours?” The soft boy said almost bashfully. You were amazed that such uncertainty could come from this handsome, friendly looking person.

“Y/N,” you said softly, before turning and running away. You ran blindly down the hallway, before you realized that you were completely lost, and stopped to ask someone for directions to your locker.

O1995.

What a nice number, or maybe your mind was just trying to forget your earlier embarrassment. Either way, you put your backpack into the locker, and grabbed your political science textbook and some pens.

Now to find your classroom. The hallway was empty, but you still managed to find a student to tell you where to go.

You took a few deep breaths before opening the door. Everyone looked up at you when you walked in. Now your face was back to the deep red of before, as you walked towards the teacher. She waved you over, before turning you to face the class.

“Now everyone, this a new transfer student, we should welcome them and make the move more comfortable, right?”

The class mumbled an affirmative, and she looked pleased.

“Now, let’s see, does anyone have an extra seat at their table?”

The class was silent. This was it, you were going to be forced to sit on the floor as an outcast for the rest of the year.

A hand went up in the middle, and your heart leaped, you walked over and plopped down into the seat. You turned to your new deskmate to say hello, and your mouth fell open.

It was the puppy-boy! Now the red face was back. You stared at him making confused noises, before he laughed and stuck out his hand.

“Let’s start over,” he smiled, looking much more confident than he had earlier, “I’m Dowoon, pleased to meet you, Y/N. If you need anything, just ask me, I’ll be happy to help.”

You nodded dumbly as you shook his hand, turning back to the front of class. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the red-haired boy and his friend with the ear piercing laughing silently across from you two. Dowoon spotted them too.

“Don’t pay any attention to them, they’re crazy,” he said tiredly, and you could see the resigned acceptance on his face.

The rest of the class consisted of you trying your best to be natural next to Dowoon. The best part of being his deskmate, was the excuses you had to just stare at him while he helped you catch up.

It was only the first day, and you were already developing a crush. This did not bode well for the future.

When the bell rang, you thanked Dowoon for his help, and started out of class. You hadn’t gotten very far, before you felt a gentle tug on your sleeve. Dowoon was looking at the floor nervously, his hand running through his hair and his foot tapping rhythmically.

“…You know… I can always show you around, if you want,” he said quietly.

Smiling widely, you nodded. “Do you know where the honors math classroom is?”

He surprised you with a laugh. “You’re in that class? So am I!” He was still chuckling as he led you down the hallway, all the time never letting go of your sleeve.

“You know, there’s an open seat next to me in this class too…”

By this time you were laughing too, it was all so ridiculous, but at least you had made a friend the first day. Things could have been worse, you supposed.

It turned out you had 5 classes with Dowoon, and he had insisted that you sit next to him for all of them. You suspected that he had made arrangements with other students to switch seats around, but you weren’t complaining. This school wan’t so bad after all, you just needed the right people to share it with.

The last day of school.

At the beginning, you had been apprehensive and worried, but here you were at the end, smiling at the group of friends sitting with you at lunch. You had been worried for nothing.

As you walked down the hallway, you felt a familiar tug. The tug made it’s way to your hand, and a puppy grin came into view next to you.

Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope it was enjoyable! <3


End file.
